


Battlefield

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Darth Bane, par Isa'ralia Faradien [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Darth Bane trilogy, Marathon Faradien, prompt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Prompt] Dessel, sergent de l'unité Sith des Gloom Walkers, se retrouve près d'une explosion. /Marathon Faradien - Day 3/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte était à la base un petit prompt que j'avais écrit pour offrir à mon frère pour son anniversaire quelques semaines auparavant, il ne parlait pas forcément de Dessel mais je l'ai finalement adapté.
> 
> Prompt de trois phrases maximum, situé pendant la période où Dessel sert dans l'armée.

Dessel recula sous la force de l'explosion. Ses oreilles tintèrent et se bouchèrent à cause du bruit de la déflagration : pendant quelques minutes, il devint sourd. Puis les sons commencèrent progressivement à revenir, d'abord étouffés – comme si sa tête était enveloppée dans du coton –, puis ils se rééquilibrèrent et il put de nouveau entendre normalement.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est extrêmement court mais c'était aussi le but :p
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;) Et si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux : Facebook (Isa Sidious), Instagram (isaralia_faradien ; marvel_fanwarrior ; lady_sidious), Tumblr (ladysidious-faradien).


End file.
